Episode:One of Us
NTAC continues its search for Richard and Isabelle. | image = One Of Us.jpg | caption = | season = Four | number = 410 | airdate = 19 Aug 2007 | writer = Craig Sweeny, Michael Narducci | director = Scott Peters | previous = | next = }} Synopsis A dark medical chamber. Two people lie on gurneys. It's Richard Tyler and Lily. We're in the future, sometime before the 4400 were sent back. Two men in surgical garb enter the room. We soon discover that the two men are a part of a faction against the 4400 experiment. They've sneaked into the chamber in order to implant a baby into Lily. A baby we will come to know as Isabelle. One of the men removes his surgical mask. It's Tom Baldwin. Tom snaps awake in bed. Meghan Doyle is asleep next to him. Everything he just saw was a dream...or was it? Tom has been worried ever since his mole grew back. The mole the Marked implanted on him. Is Tom just being paranoid, or is he seeing the memories of some future entity inside him? Meanwhile, Richard Tyler is enjoying his new life with toddler Isabelle. They live in a nice house far away from NTAC and Promise City. But Richard's simple existence becomes complicated when he wakes up to find Lily, alive and well, in his kitchen. His wife who has been dead for over a year. Richard is happy to see Lily but doesn't understand how she can be alive. Lily can't explain it either but thinks the two of them should just enjoy the time they've been given. Richard soon discovers that Lily isn't real. She is an apparition created by a 4400 named Byron Lillibridge, in Promise City. Kyle Baldwin was hoping Richard might reveal his location to the Lily apparition. Although Lily isn't real, Richard's interaction with her makes him realize that what he is doing to Isabelle is wrong. Richard takes Isabelle to Cora Tomkins, the 4400 who created the reverse aging water. Tomkins returns Isabelle to her previous age. At the 4400 Center, Kevin Burkhoff has discovered that people who are left handed have a better chance of surviving a promicin shot. It is because the part of the brain called the Corpus Callosum is slightly larger in left handed people. Kevin believes that after a few more months of research he will be able to know if a person will survive the shot simply by looking at a CAT scan of them. Shawn goes to Jordan and tells him about Kevin's discovery. He asks Jordan to make an announcement to the world, telling people to wait for the test to be ready. No one else has to die from taking a promicin shot. But Jordan thinks the test goes against everything he believes. There is no room for both "positives" and "negatives" in the future. Everyone must take the shot. Shawn decides to address the media on his own and announces Kevin's test. At NTAC, Rebecca Parrish, the director of National Intelligence, has come to oversee the agency's day to day operations. But Tom soon discovers that Parish is actually one of the Marked. Parish confronts Tom and tells him she knows he is trying to fight what's happening to him, but it's no use. Later, Tom goes to sleep and has another dream about the future medical chamber. When he wakes up, Tom is one of the marked. Possessed by the entity who was once inside Matthew Ross. Tom, now Marked, helps NTAC track down Isabelle and Richard. NTAC arrests Richard but Tom secretly abducts Isabelle and brings her to his house. He lies to NTAC and says that she escaped. Later, Tom tells Isabelle that she needs to take back her abilities and bring Jordan Collier to him. Cast and Characters * Mahershalalhashbaz Ali as Richard Tyler * Laura Allen as Lily Tyler * Jenni Baird as Meghan Doyle * Billy Campbell as Jordan Collier * Conchita Campbell as Maia Skouris (credit only) * Jeffrey Combs as Kevin Burkhoff * Megalyn Echikunwoke as Isabelle Tyler * Chad Faust as Kyle Baldwin * Patrick Flueger as Shawn Farrell * Joel Gretsch as Tom Baldwin * Richard Kahan as Marco Pacella * Tristin Leffler as Cassie Dunleavy * Jacqueline McKenzie as Diana Skouris * Kavan Smith as Jed Garrity * Jason Benson as 2nd Intruder * David Bloom as Doctor * Mark Brandon as Paul Beckman * Lorena Gale as Cora Tomkins * Greyston Holt as Byron Lillibridge * Emerson Huth as Jason * Penny Johnson as Rebecca Parrish * Jordan Lasorsa-Simon as Toddler Isabelle Back to Season Four Category:Season Four Episodes